Aufmerksamkeit kriegen ist einfacher, als man denkt
by Feuchen
Summary: Kleine DLC-after-OS zu Severa/Kjelle ;)


Gelangweilt saß sie auf ihrem Schlaflager in ihrem Zelt und kämmte sich durch die Haare, während ihr Blick auf einer ihrer Gefährten lag. Seufzend strich sie sich den einen ihrer Zöpfe nach hinten und kämmte den anderen entlang. Dabei weiterhin das Mädchen auf dem anderen Schlaflager beobachtend.  
Erst nachdem sie ihre Haare, für sich entschieden, genug gekämmt hatte, legte sie die Bürste beiseite und musterte etwas eindringlicher ihre Gefährtin. „Was ist los, Kjelle?" Ihre Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass sie nicht besonders gut drauf war.  
„Hm? Was soll sein, Severa?", schaute die junge Kämpferin in der blankpolierten Rüstung zu ihrer Gefährtin herüber.  
„Du starrst mich schon Minutenlang an! Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder was ist los?", fauchte Severa genervt zurück und strich sich ihre Zöpfe nach hinten.  
„Nein … es ist nur ...", murmelte Kjelle ein wenig und setzte sich auf, starrte nun nur noch mehr ihre Gefährtin an, „ich habe nur …"  
„Was ist los, verdammt?!", zischte Severa zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor sich, starrte missmutig zurück, „sag einfach, was du willst, statt mich die ganze Zeit anzusehen! Da kann man sich ja gar nicht bei konzentrieren!"  
„Ich … weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du aussiehst, Severa?", fing Kjelle leise an und sah einfach nur vor sich auf den Boden.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das! Ich achte schließlich auf mein Aussehen, ist doch auch wichtig", gab Severa grinsend zurück und musterte Kjelle ein wenig skeptisch, „willst du mal wieder ein paar Tipps haben?"  
„Uh … vielleicht?", murmelte Kjelle leicht vor sich hin und sah nun doch wieder auf, während sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen andeutete, „... es gibt da jemanden, den ich auf mich aufmerksam machen will."  
„Echt? Hast du dich etwa verliebt, Kjelle? Dann müssen wir dich aber ganz besonders toll herrichten!", gab Severa freudestrahlend von sich und richtete sich etwas mehr auf, soweit es in dem Zelt nun einmal ging, kramte nach einem kleinen Schminkkoffer, den sie in ihren Sachen verstaut hatte und klappte ihn auf: „Wer ist der Glückliche, in den sich unsere Kjelle verliebt hat?"  
„Severa! Hör auf damit!", fing diese verlegen an und drehte sich weg, wollte ihrer Gefährtin nicht in die Augen sehen, „... ist das … so wichtig?"  
„Jup! Ich muss doch wissen, was ich mit dir machen soll, damit er dich auch attraktiv genug findet!", sagte Severa freudestrahlend und hatte schon einen Schminkpinsel in die Hand genommen, „na? Sag schon! Ich bin es doch nur! Außer mir erfährt es erst einmal keiner, bis ihr zusammen seid! Und glaub mir, ich gebe nicht auf, bis ihr zusammen seid!"  
Mit hochroten Wangen starrte Kjelle nun doch zu ihr zurück, sah in Severas vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht und konnte einfach nicht länger an sich halten, als ihren Arm zu ergreifen, wo sie den Schminkpinsel mit festhielt und sie zu sich zu ziehen. Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, drückte sie der Heldin einen gierigen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Viel zu überrascht von der Reaktion Kjelles starrte Severa sie mit offenen Augen an, ihren ganzen Plan von vorher für einen Moment vergessend, bevor sie sich langsam wieder fasste und sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung aus dem Griff der Generälin befreite. „Wa—Kjelle! Was … war das?"  
„Ich mag dich, Severa. Niemanden könnte ich je mehr lieben, als dich", entgegnete Kjelle, während ihr Kopf inzwischen dennoch von einer sehr roten Färbung gekennzeichnet war.  
„D-Du … mooooomeeeent mal", fing Severa an und schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sich ein wenig zu sammeln und sah dann wieder Kjelle an, „... du … willst meine Aufmerksamkeit?!"  
„Ja, Severa", nickte Kjelle, während sie langsam wieder eine halbwegs normale Gesichtsfärbung bekam, „ich liebe dich."  
„Kjelle ...", murmelte Severa ziemlich überrumpelt, bevor sie grinste und die Generälin nun ihrerseits überrumpelte und nach hinten auf deren Schlaflager drückte, sich über ihre Rüstung beugte und ihr einen noch viel gierigeren Kuss aufdrückte. Ihre Augen schloss sie sogleich, während sie einfach nur langsam und zärtlich diesen Kuss immer mehr genoss und intensivierte.  
Zwar für einige, wenige Sekunden etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, entschloss sich Kjelle einfach nur zu genießen und nach Kurzem den Kuss mit genauso einer Hingabe zu erwidern. Wieso hatte sie das eigentlich erst jetzt getan?  
„Kjelle? Severa? Kommt ihr -", der Satz wurde unterbrochen, als das Zelt ein Stück geöffnet wurde und jemand die Zwei nun besah, „... was … ich glaube, ihr seid beschäftigt. Ich … habe nichts gesehen." Schnell sich aus dem Zelt zurückziehend, verschwand besagte Person wieder, während sich in dem Zelt zwei junge Kriegerinnen einen Moment einfach nur ansahen, bevor sie beide loslachen mussten.  
„Ich glaube, du hast deiner Mutter gerade einen Schock fürs Leben versetzt, Severa", sagte Kjelle immer noch kichernd.  
„Tut ihr gut", grinste diese zurück und richtete sich auf, strich ihre Kleider etwas zurecht und schob ihre Zöpfe wieder nach hinten.  
„Und? Wollen wir es den anderen gleich sagen oder warten wir noch etwas?", schaute Kjelle fragend zu ihrer Freundin auf.  
„Hm … weiß nicht. Meine Mutter weiß es ja schon. Meinst du, deine reagiert besser drauf?", warf Severa ein wenig grinsend ein.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass hier eh so einige eher andersrum sind?", guckte Kjelle kichernd zurück, „... erzählen wir es ihnen, wenn wir rausgehen." Damit zog sie Severa einfach erneut in einen Kuss und ließ dieses Thema erst einmal noch eine Weile im Raum stehen.


End file.
